Sálvame, completame
by Darebeardevil
Summary: "Blaine ah tenido una vida realmente difícil desde que cumplió 16 años, hizo todo para complacer a su padre y recuperar su cariño pero esto no lo completa. ¿Podrá el chico castaño y de ojos azules completar su vida y salvarlo del mundo en vive?."
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Blaine Anderson caminaba tranquilamente por central park cuando de pronto escucho una melodía que llamo su atención, se escuchaba como una guitarra, aplausos y gritos de alegría, fue ahí cuando lo vio, un joven, alto, delgado, con un cabello castaño y perfectamente peinado que bailaba y cantaba feliz, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención de este chico fueron sus ojos azules, sus hermosos ojos azules, que parecían cerrar con broche de oro toda la imagen de aquel joven convirtiéndolo en lo más adorable y bello que Blaine había visto, "_¿bello? ¿Adorable? –_Se preguntó a sí mismo –_debe ser un error, yo no puedo ver a un joven como hermoso ¿o sí? –_estaba pensando demasiado, quizá era el hecho de que no había desayunado aun y eso le estaba causando pensamientos raros, o quizá el hecho de que últimamente estaba tan estresado en el trabajo que le provocaba tener alucinaciones, _"hay gente a la que le ha dado cáncer por el estrés, hay estudios médicos que lo comprueban y que yo ya tenga alucinaciones debe ser una reacción muy leve del estrés –_seguía pensando Blaine, lo cierto es que últimamente se había sentido diferente, en el trabajo, con su familia, con sus amigos y su novia, "_maldición", _ella últimamente lo había estado presionando mucho, quería casarse eso era obvio pero el aún se sentía extraño con toda esa situación, la quería, o eso creía, pero había algo que no cuadraba, no lo completaba.

Llego a la oficina donde trabajaba con su padre, si, su padre había conseguido lo que quería, que Blaine trabajara con él en el banco que su abuelo había fundado, aunque eso ya no importaba, al menos eso le dejaba dinero, no era el trabajo de sus sueños pero tenía todo lo que quería.

-¿Cómo va todo Eli? ¿Me perdí de algo importante esta mañana? –le pregunto a la secretaria de su padre que lo miro con preocupación

-tu padre te está esperando adentro Blaine y se ve realmente molesto –dicho esto Blaine suspiro y entro a la oficina donde encontró a su padre con una cara que mostraba una evidente molestia "_aunque realmente siempre se ve así"_

_-_¿Qué hay Pá? Lamento llegar tarde pero mi auto se descompuso y tuve que caminar….

-Deja las excusas para los niños Blaine, esta es la quinta vez que llegas tarde este mes, deberías aprender de Cooper, el desde muy temprano llega a trabajar y no anda perdiendo el tiempo por la ciudad –dijo su padre casi gritándole.

-okay, lo siento ¿bien? Quizá me distraje pero aquí estoy ahora listo para trabajar señor –dijo imitando una señal militar –relájate Pá, tanto estrés puede causarte problemas serios, enserio hay estudios médicos que…

-cállate de una vez Blaine, eres insolente, desobligado, flojo y además tonto, ya ponte a trabajar de una vez que con todo lo que hay por hacer quizá tengas el trabajo listo para el próximo milenio. –dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando a Blaine ahí

-bien Pá…Señor, está bien me pondré a trabajar ya –dijo Blaine mientras su padre salía y cerraba con un ruidoso portazo.

El padre de Blaine, William era un hombre difícil, por supuesto que eso no era un secreto y el hecho de que al único al que consideraba su igual en esa familia era a Cooper, su hermano mayor, tampoco. Aunque esto no siempre había sido así, cuando Blaine era pequeño su padre jugaba con el después del trabajo sin importar si estaba muy cansado, su padre y el eran realmente unidos quien diría que ahora era tan frio y duro con él, esto si lo entristecía pero no dejaba que esto lo consumiera.

Llevaba todo el día trabajando y se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, había salido de su casa tan rápido que olvido desayunar y ahora su hambre era insoportable así que salió del edificio para buscar que comer, se decidió por un par de cronuts cuando escucho a alguien gritar tras el

-Blainey, enano ¿cómo estás? –Era Cooper su hermano mayor – ¿almorzando? –Blaine le sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-Que gusto verte Coop pero ya tengo que irme –Blaine comenzó a caminar hacia central park de nuevo, se sentó en una banca y mientras pensaba sintió que alguien lo miraba.

De hecho si había alguien mirándolo, era un pequeño y peludo perro blanco que lo miraba con unos grandes ojos negros.

-Hola amiguito ¿tienes hambre? –le dijo Blaine al perro ofreciéndole un pedazo de lo que él estaba comiendo a lo que el perro respondió oliéndolo y rechazándolo. –vaya, eres exigente –dijo Blaine tratando de acariciar la cabeza del perro. -¿Qué tipo de perro eres?

-uno muy mal educado de hecho. –Blaine se giró al escuchar que alguien más hablaba, -una, debo decir, es una ella –dijo un chico alto, con cabello castaño y ojos azules, _"esos ojos azules"_ pensó Blaine

-Soy Kurt –dijo el chico sonriendo y estirando su mano para poder estrecharla con la suya.

-Blaine, soy Blaine –estrecharon sus manos _"Dios, que suaves son" – ¿_Y esta dama tan exigente debe ser tuya?

-Si bueno, no exactamente, es de mi hermano Finn pero bueno paseamos juntos de vez en cuando… –Pero Blaine no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, estaba perdido en sus ojos azules en _esos_ ojos azules.

-¿entonces? ¿Sí o no? –dijo Kurt sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos

-Disculpa, es que soy muy distraído –Blaine le sonrió y vio que un chico muy alto se acercaba corriendo a ellos,

-Topsie aquí estas, Kurt los chicos dicen que es hora de irnos –el chico cargo a la perrita y miro a Kurt y Blaine extrañado -¿Quién es el Kurt?

-Soy Blaine, yo solo pasaba por aquí y me encontré a tu, perro –dijo Blaine sintiéndose de pronto nervioso y como si tuviera que dar explicaciones de sus últimos movimientos.

-Kurt, deberíamos irnos ya, Artie dice que el tipo que nos corrió de la plaza la semana pasada sigue por aquí y no se tu pero yo no quiero otro policía persiguiéndome.

Sí, claro es mejor irnos ya.-Kurt y Finn comenzaron a alejarse cuando Blaine otra vez comenzó a hablar sin darse cuenta

-Kurt, espera ¿puedo verte aquí mañana? –Kurt se quedó viéndolo un poco confundido

-Claro, mañana a esta hora nos vemos aquí –dijo sonriéndole para después irse junto a Finn.

Blaine se quedó confundido también con eso ¿_Por qué había dicho eso? _Pero sin duda algo muy dentro de él estaba satisfecho con eso, tenia que ver esos ojos azules otra vez y definitivamente lo haría.

Kurt llego a donde estaban sus amigos, ellos se dedicaban a hacer "flash mobs" para animar a los que pasaban por ahí. De verdad se divertía en eso y a todos parecía divertirles igual, bueno no a todos

_(Flashback: _

"_Kurt y sus amigos estaban a la mitad de uno de los mejores números que habían presentado, Kurt estaba a punto de hacer sus famosos giros cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo fuertemente._

_-hay una denuncia en contra de todos ustedes por alterar el orden público, así que tendrán que acompañarnos._

_Todos se miraron entre ellos cuando Kurt empujo al policía y todos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, el policía intento alcanzarlos pero no pudo, así que volvió junto a un hombre que estaba en la plaza. _

_-Los chicos escaparon señor, ¿quiere que vayamos tras ellos? –le pregunto el policía al hombre _

_-No, déjalos ir por ahora, estoy seguro que regresaran.-dijo el hombre mirando a los chicos correr. _

_-Como usted ordene señor Anderson.")_


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) ) _**

**DISCULPEN QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SEAN TAN CORTOS PERO PROMETO QUE SE VAN A IR EXTENDIENDO. **

**si tienen alguna duda o comentario pueden dejarme un Review o seguime en twitter como WickedKlainer **

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :)**

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

Kurt llego a casa junto con Finn luego de estar toda la tarde en central park, cuando escucho que estaban hablando en la cocina.

-¿Hey que pasa? -Gritó Finn mientras chocaba los puños con Burt y saludaba a su madre Carole.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Finn te estaba esperando, el vecino está organizando un partido de football para mañana y tenemos que ir, tienes que estar ahí para ganar –dijo Burt emocionado

-Se escucha genial el plan, ya es hora de patearle el trasero a Dave Karofsky –dijo Finn

-Estoy seguro de que será muy divertido, ¿a qué hora es? –pregunto Kurt animado y dando brinquitos.

-Creí estar hablándole a Finn o ¿te mencione en algún momento? –dijo Burt sin siquiera mirar a Kurt

La relación de Kurt con su padre no había sido fácil desde que su madre falleció, Kurt sabía que su padre no estaba feliz con su forma de ser y esto lo entristecía demasiado porque él lo amaba, al fin de cuentas era su padre y necesitaba mucho de él.

-Bueno… yo…creí que, bueno…todos –balbuceo Kurt

-Solo Finn y yo iremos al partido porque el football es para hombres y tú bueno no necesito decir más, con solo mirarte basta –dijo Burt mientras miraba con desprecio a su hijo.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos algo Kurtie? Podemos ir al centro comercial o por un helado o…–Pero antes de que Carole terminara de hablar Kurt ya se había ido a su habitación.

Kurt cuando llegaba a estar en casa lo único que hacía era estar en su habitación, salir de ahí era sinónimo de peleas con su padre y tragedias familiares así que para evitarlo se quedaba ahí, encerrado, en lo que llamaba su fortaleza, lo que su padre dijo eran las palabras más duras que le hubiese dicho, estaba muy dolido y si, estaba muy celoso de Finn pero sabía que no era culpa suya, Finn y el eran grandes amigos y sabía que no lo hacía para herirlo.

Kurt estaba llorando cuando escucho que algo rasguñaba su puerta, se levantó a ver y no podía ser nadie más que "Topsie" la estúpida mascota de Finn y su novia, eso le recordó algo, más bien le recordó a alguien, el chico de central park que quería verlo a la misma hora al día siguiente, quien quería un tonto partido de football cuando tenía una cita.

Al día siguiente Kurt llego temprano a su "cita" con uno de sus mejores atuendos y se sentó a esperar a Blaine, pasaron minutos, Kurt comenzó a desesperarse hasta que lo vio, venia caminando un poco inseguro y con algo entre las manos.

-Vaya, ¿tu segundo nombre es puntualidad verdad? –dijo Kurt entre risas.

-bueno, es que se me hizo un poco tarde –Blaine estaba muriendo de nervios, no pudo evitar que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

-Muy bien, pues ¿quieres caminar o nos quedamos aquí parados? – dijo Kurt

Y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar uno a lado del otro, Blaine no podía quitar su mirada de Kurt y él lo sabía, se daba cuenta cada vez que miraba a su lado Blaine lo estaba mirando.

-Cuéntame de ti, ¿Cómo ha vivido Blaine? -dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-bueno, realmente no soy muy interesante, trabajo para mi padre en un banco, no nos llevamos nada bien –dijo Blaine apenado.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir de ti? –Kurt estaba casi gritándole –vamos sé que tienes algo más.

-Realmente no, siempre eh vivido tratando de complacer a mi padre –Blaine dijo .

-No puedo creer que de esa manera hayas vivido todos tus 30 años

-¡Hey, No tengo 30 años! –Le dijo Blaine divertido –apenas tengo 24.

-Pues no se nota –le dijo Kurt en un tono que a Blaine le pareció algo como indignado

-Bueno y ¿qué hay de ti y tu maravillosa vida eh? –le dijo Blaine

-bien, soy cantante, aun no profesional pero en proceso, me encargo de darle alegría a esta ciudad que vive tan deprisa, soy algo como "El corazón de la gran manzana" –dijo Kurt orgulloso.

-Vaya corazón de la gran manzana, eso sin duda es una gran responsabilidad. –dijo Blaine entre risas.

-Oye no te burles –Kurt le dio un golpecito a Blaine en el hombro.

-No es enserio, el corazón de la gran manzana es un papel muy importante –dijo Blaine riendo aún más.

-Te sigues burlando y ya no lo digas, suena feo en ti –dijo Kurt y le dio la espalda haciéndose el indignado pero riendo en silencio –te golpeare la próxima vez que lo digas.

Blaine se puso en sus rodillas y se acercó a Kurt, le hablo casi al odio

-Entonces Kurt, ¿quieres acompañarme por algo de café?

-Está bien pero prepárate porque tomare el más grande de todos. –dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Está bien, lo que el corazón de la gran manzana desee. –le dijo Blaine ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo tiro al suelo

-¡Hey! –grito Blaine.

-Te dije que te golpearía –dijo Kurt levantándose y comenzando a caminar -Vamos Blaine quiero ese café antes de que haga tan viejo como tú.

Blaine se levantó y lo siguió, rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había estado observando.


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) ) _**

**Aquí**** esta por fin el tercer capitulo, perdón por publicar tan tarde pero habia tenido muchisima tarea y cosas que terminar en la escuela, pero estaré mas activa ahora :)**

**Bueno que disfruten la lectura :D **

* * *

CAPITULO 3:

Esa noche luego del paseo por el parque y el café, Blaine dejo a Kurt cerca de su casa, este no había querido que lo llevara directamente a ella porque no quería problemas si es que su padre ya había regresado, Blaine cuando llego a su casa la realidad lo golpeo en la cara.

-Blaine que bueno que llegas, tu padre está furioso –dijo su madre tirándolo del brazo y corriendo hacia el salón –Ah estado preguntando todo el día por ti, ¿Dónde estabas? Los Berry llevan horas aquí.

Michael Berry era el mejor amigo y socio de William Anderson, Anna Berry y Cerina Anderson habían sido amigas desde niñas, por supuesto que su hija Rachel Berry tenía que ser la futura esposa de Blaine Anderson o al menos eso era lo que William Pensaba.

-Esa es mi niña –Estaba diciendo Michael cuando Blaine entro al salón y estaba terminando uno de los pequeños recitales que las familias (realmente solo Rachel) presentaban cuando se reunían.

-Blaine, que bueno que llegaste, así no te pierdes de la bella voz de la hermosa Rachel –William dijo mirando a Blaine, él se puedo dar cuenta de que a pesar del tono aparentemente amable de su padre, sus ojos reflejaban una furia inmensa

-Y supongo que eso sería una lástima –dijo Blaine sarcásticamente.

-Ven Blaine acompáñame por otra botella de vino mientras Rachel se prepara –Dijo William tirando del brazo de Blaine y arrastrándolo fuera del salón.

-Escucha imbécil, no sé qué te está dando valor de ponerte altanero pero más te vale que te detengas ahora, regreses a esa habitación dispuesto a cortejar a Rachel.

Sin más Blaine tuvo que volver y escuchar a Rachel cantar y a todos en la sala derretirse en cumplidos por más de tres horas, quizá su padre lo había obligado a quedarse ahí pero no le había podido prohibir algo, pensar en Kurt.

Cuando Kurt llego a casa la encontró sola, había una nota de Carole en el refrigerador que decía "Nos fuimos al partido, hay comida dentro. Te queremos* se rio sarcásticamente de "te queremos" de la nota abrió el refrigerador y encontró algunos recipientes con comida que calentó y comenzó a comer mientras revisaba su celular cuando le llego un mensaje.

_-"Hey Kurt, soy Blaine este es mi número, ¿Qué tal te va en casa?"_

A Kurt le pareció encantador el mensaje de Blaine, incluso pudo imaginarlo nervioso mientras escribía, sabía que darle su número era un buena idea.

_-"**hey Blaine, me dejaron solo **_**_L_****_ ¿Cómo te va a ti?_**

_-"Wow ¿Quién en este mundo puede dejar solo al corazón de new york o cómo era? __J__"_

**-"_ha ha ha ha (risa sarcástica) y para tu información era CORAZON DE LA GRAN MANZANA"_**

_-"debo apuntarlo para no olvidarlo, es más me haré un tatuaje que diga "Kurt: el corazón de la gran manzana" _

_-"**deja de burlarte **_**_L_****_ y más te vale que la próxima vez que salgamos sea a hacerte ese tatuaje" _**

Kurt no podía dejar de reírse con todos los mensajes que Blaine le mandaba

-"¿_puedo tomar eso como que habrá una próxima vez?"_

**_-"quizá, si estás dispuesto a tatuarte el trasero…"_**

_-"Wow así que quieres ver mi trasero…" _

Kurt estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escucho que abrían la puerta.

-¿Qué onda Kurt? –dijo Finn chocando los puños con él

-¿Cómo les fue en el partido?

-Bien, ganamos –dijo casi sin ánimos lo cual a Kurt le pareció bastante raro –lo bueno es que pude patearle el trasero a Karofsky

-No sé porque tienes tantos problemas con ese chico, si, es muy grosero con todos pero tampoco es para tanto.

-No, bueno es complicado –Solamente eso dijo Finn, no le iba a decir a Kurt porque odiaba tanto a Dave, no le iba a decir lo que escucho en los vestidores aquel día, no ahora.

(_Flashback:_

_Finn iba directo a los vestidores para prepararse para las pruebas del equipo de football escogerían al nuevo quaterback del equipo y nada iba a desconcentrarlo hasta que escucho a Dave Karofsky hablando con sus amigos:_

_-Y ya veremos si con esto se le quita lo marica a Hummel…-decía Karofsky –cuando menos se lo espere le vamos a dar una lección. _

_Finn se acercó y vio como guardaban unas bolsas llenas de pintura y guantes, en ese momento no podía pensar más en el football si no en proteger a Kurt naturalmente Karofsky le ganó el título pero ya no importaba, ningún título era más importante que proteger a su hermano. ) _

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde fuiste? –Dijo Burt entrando a la cocina –Finn jugo como nunca, enserio que no sé porque no te escogieron como quaterback en el equipo de la escuela.

-quien sabe, seguro el entrenador debe tener planes diferentes para el equipo –dijo Finn – mejor me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado.

-Está bien Finny, descansa –dijo Carole

Finn se fue a su habitación mientras todos los demás se sentaban a cenar

-Kurt, podrías subirle un sándwich a Finn, ni siquiera cenó y debe estar hambriento.

Kurt tomó el sándwich y subió hasta la habitación de Finn en el momento en el que entro lo encontró sentado junto a una pequeña caja de madera a lado de su cama llorando.

-Finn ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando? –Dijo Kurt dejando la bandeja y sentándose a lado de Finn.

-No estoy llorando, es solo que ¿sabes porque me gusta tanto ir con ustedes a central park? Es porque mi padre amaba la música, el me enseño a tocar la batería y es lo que más amo, rayos es lo que más amo.

-Y ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada nunca? –dijo Kurt

-no lo sé, pensé que era algo tonto –dijo sonriendo tristemente

-Eres un tonto –y le golpeó el hombro.

-por favor no vayas a decirle nada a Burt

-No te preocupes, aun creo que eres un tonto por no seguir a tu corazón pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias Kurt, cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto tu también? –pregunto Kurt esperanzado.

-Claro que si –dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.

* * *

**Por si quieren enterarse de las actualizaciones **

**Siganme en twitter: wickedklainer **

**o en facebook: Kate Criss Colfer Jb (solo avisen que son lectores de la fanfic :D) **


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) ) _**

**EL CUARTO CAPITULO LLEGO, PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ESTUVE OCUPADA (ESTOY A PUNTO DE ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD YEIIH) **

**Y BUENO NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SU OPINIÓN PUES SIEMPRE ES VALIOSA PARA MI, SI GUSTAN LEAN LAS DEMÁS HISTORIAS QUE ESTOY PUBLICANDO.**

**COMO SIEMPRE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :D **

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Blaine estaba tranquilamente trabajando en su oficina cuando le llegó un mensaje.

_-hey Blainey, creo que deberíamos vernos con tu papi para comer hoy, parece que tiene cosas importantes que hablar con nosotros. Besitos Rachel._

Odiaba los mensajes de Rachel, odiaba las comidas con Rachel, en general odiaba a Rachel, aunque sabía que no era del todo su culpa también era culpa de sus padres por obligarlo a salir con ella aunque en el fondo también supieran que era odiosa.

-_Okay, ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

_-¡genial! Nos vemos a las tres en la cafetería "spotlight dinner" siiii. Te quiero. Muchos besitos mi amor._

Blaine termino su trabajo y se dirigió a la cafetería deseando que la comida que venía se pasara lo más pronto posible. Cuando llego encontró a su padre hablando animadamente con Rachel, se sentó junto a ella y todo comenzó:

-Qué bueno que llegaste Blainey, te estábamos esperando –dijo Rachel dándole de repente un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, supongo –dijo Blaine un poco desconcertado hasta que vio la mirada severa que solo su padre podía darle –Yo también estaba ansioso por verte.

Un mesero llegó para atender su orden, Blaine no pudo evitar mirarlo y sorprenderse

-Buenas tardes, soy Kurt Hummel y seré su mesero-cantante esta noche, ¿están listos para ordenar? –Kurt se atragantó con sus últimas palabras, acaso ese era Blaine, ¿el chico que estaba sentado ahí era el mismo con el que había pasado la mejor cita de su vida y ahora solo lo miraba atónito? Al parecer sí.

-Claro –Mientras William ordenaba Blaine no podía dejar de mirar a Kurt, Rachel se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato dijo.

-¿Y dices que hay música en este –hizo una pausa para decirlo con desprecio –Lugar?

-Claro, mis compañeros y yo podemos cantar para ustedes, lo que gusten –Dijo Kurt medio sonriendo.

-¿No le parecería genial que cantaran algo para nosotros Blainey? –Dijo Rachel mientras tomaba el brazo de Blaine

-Oh, aaam supongo –Dijo Blaine incómodo sin mirar directamente a Kurt quien ya tenía una cara desconcertada.

-Muy buena idea Rachel, canten algo para mi hijo y su prometida –dijo William animadamente.

Kurt no esperaba escuchar la palabra "prometida", no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al ver a esa chica abrazando a Blaine y verlo a él ahí sentado sin ninguna intención de aclararle que era lo que pasaba, es más, sin mirarlo y fingiendo que no lo conocía.

-Sí, podrían cantar algo para nosotros, quisiera festejar nuestro compromiso –dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt a los ojos, mirando esos ojos azules opacados por lágrimas, él no quería esto para él pero no le quedaba otra opción, necesitaba explicarle todo pero sabía que sería algo complicado entonces.

-Como diga señor –dijo Kurt, se dio la vuelta y entro a la cocina a dejar la orden.

-Mercedes, quieren que alguien cante para ellos, son una pareja de novios, canta algo lindo, parecen muy enamorados. –dijo Kurt con amargura.

Mercedes salió a prepararse, los chicos salieron con sus instrumentos, otros en la cocina se ocupaban de preparar la orden, Blaine, su padre y Rachel hablaban animadamente en la mesa, todos parecían estar ocupados en algo, menos Kurt, el parecía estar derrumbándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

Esa noche Blaine llego a casa y le mandó un mensaje a Kurt, al principio no estaba convencido de hacerlo pero era necesario.

_"Hola Kurt, ¿crees que podemos hablar? Me gustaría explicarte que pasó hoy en el restaurante._

Espero una respuesta durante un rato pero esta no llegaba, espero toda la noche y Kurt jamás contesto, Blaine esperaba poder explicarle lo que había visto, tenía que esperar a verlo o poder tener algún contacto con él. Esa noche ni Blaine ni Kurt pudieron dormir.

* * *

En el trabajo Blaine trataba de concentrarse pero no lo lograba, estaba esperando a que llegara la hora de la comida y poder correr a central park y encontrar a Kurt ahí.

Sam, el único chico con el que Blaine se llevaba bien se acercó a él.

-Hey hermano, tienes que apurarte, todo este trabajo es para hoy y tu padre ya está furioso por lo que se.

-Gracias Sam –dijo Blaine sarcástico –Si no hubieses venido a decirme esto no lo sabría.

-Wow, ¿qué pasa Blaine? Qué carácter –Dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Blaine.

-Lo siento, es que no estoy en el mejor día de mi vida, la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado.

-Bien pues soy tu amigo así que por qué no terminas tu trabajo y damos un paseo en lo que me platicas que te molesta tanto.

-Hecho –Dijo Blaine y comenzó con su trabajo.

Una vez que termino, él y Sam se dirigieron a central park a caminar.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando Blaine? Jamás te había visto tan distraído.

-Bien, es un poco complicado –dijo Blaine casi sin ánimos – Creo que estoy enamorado, o al menos lo mas cerca de estarlo.

-Wow, ¿y esta misteriosa chica no es Rachel?

-Claro que no, nada que ver con ella –Blaine hizo una pausa –De hecho, bueno no es una chica.

-¿Cómo? –Casi grita Sam – ¿Eres Gay?

-Bueno, no lo sé, por eso te digo que estoy confundido y algo preocupado,Creo que me gusta un chico.

-No puedo creer que seas Gay –Dijo Sam anonadado –Eso es asqueroso.

-¿Qué dijiste? –De pronto Blaine estaba desconcertado.

-Digo, siempre te noté algo raro pero gay, eso sí que son palabras mayores.

Blaine estaba comenzando a enojarse, Sam, su único amigo estaba reaccionando de una forma muy distinta a lo que creía que seria.

-Sabes que, olvídalo, creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, mejor vamos por un trago.

-Ah Blaine, sabes, recién recordé que tengo algo que hacer –dijo Sam incómodo y apresurado.

-Bueno, está bien, nos vemos mañana.

-si mañana –Y Sam salió huyendo de ahí dejando a Blaine en el parque solo y sorprendido por su reacción.

-No me hagas mucho caso, pero mi instinto me dice que ese chico no va a volver a hablarte –dijo una voz que salía detrás de un árbol –fingirá que no existes hasta que tú mismo dudes de eso.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo Blaine buscando a quien hablaba.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación, quizá no sea la persona adecuada pero ese chico no es tu amigo.

-Claro que no eres el indicado, ni siquiera te conozco –Blaine estaba molesto con el chico, estaba cuestionando a su único amigo. -¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-Lo suficiente como para estar seguro de lo que te digo, por cierto me llamo Joey.

-Soy Blaine –Dijo aun confundido –no lo entiendo, no entiendo su reacción.

-Sin duda no es tu amigo, pero si necesitas uno, puedes llamarme a mí, soy bueno siendo amigo.

-Gracias –Por primera vez una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro - ¿Siempre te escondes entre los árboles para escuchar conversaciones ajenas y dar consejos?

-Claro que no, y aunque debería, realmente estoy esperando por mi grupo de teatro callejero.

-¿Teatro callejero? Debe ser divertido.

-De hecho lo es, hacemos de todo, ¿te gustaría ver una de nuestras presentaciones? –dijo Joey entusiasmadamente.

-Claro, porque no.

Y Blaine siguió a Joey hasta el centro del parque donde había un gran grupo de chicos que se estaban poniendo trajes raros, gritaban y reían.

-¡Compañeros! –Anunció Joey –Este es Blaine y será nuestro invitado de honor démosle la bienvenida al estilo Starkid.

-Star… ¿qué? –Blaine no había terminado la frase cuando todos estaban lanzándole agua.

-Bien, bien, suficiente. Lauren, los honores por favor.

Una pequeña chica se paró en el centro mientras Blaine empapado se hacía a un lado hacia donde ya comenzaban a reunirse las personas.

-La compañía de teatro "Starkid" está orgullosa de presentarles "Twisted".

Y toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir, ellos eran geniales, la obra era maravillosa y divertida, una vez que termino, Blaine estaba encantado con todo.

-¿Qué te parece Blaine, quisieras unirte? –Pregunto Joey.

-Me encantaría, son geniales, pero yo no sé actuar –Blaine se dio cuenta de lo tarde que ya era –será mejor que me vaya pronto.

-Bueno si quieres unirte, siempre estamos aquí –Joey le extendió la mano a Blaine y ambos la estrecharon.

-Claro, gracias.

Blaine se alejó del parque camino a casa, estaba feliz a pesar de lo que había pasado con Sam y Kurt, pues creía que había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

**Por si quieren enterarse de las actualizaciones **

**Siganme en twitter: wickedklainer **

**o en facebook: Kate Criss Colfer Jb (solo avisen que son lectores de la fanfic :D)**

**Además ahora estoy en Wattpad también ;) me parece que cómo "KatVonCriss" **

**Gracias. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) ) _**

**NUEVO CAPITULO, SE QUE ME EH TARDADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR ASÍ QUE ACOMODANDO MIS TIEMPOS ESPERO ACTUALIZAR ESTA FIC TODOS LOS VIERNES. DÉJENME SU OPINIÓN PUES SIEMPRE ES VALIOSA PARA MI, **

**SIN MÁS DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :D**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Blaine llegó a casa y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, así que tomó un refrigerio y se dirigió a su habitación, revisó sus mensajes y se sorprendió al encontrar uno de Kurt en su bandeja:

"**_Hola Blaine, creo que fui muy inmaduro al comportarme así, disculpa de verdad quiero que seamos amigos"_**

Blaine no dudó en contestar al mensaje

_"No, Kurt, tengo que explicarte todo, por favor y por supuesto que yo también quiero que seamos amigos"_

_"**No Blaine olvídalo, no importa, es más, ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana?"**_

**_"_**_Claro ¿nos vemos donde siempre?_

_"**Si, donde siempre."**_

* * *

Blaine salió del trabajo en dirección al parque para encontrarse con Kurt, Joey tenía razón, Sam lo había estado ignorando durante todo el día, bueno no exactamente, parece que se tomó el tiempo para contarle a todos en la oficina que aparentemente era gay, Blaine lo suponía por la forma en la que todos lo miraban al pasar, pero ya no importaba nada, estaba por ver a Kurt.

* * *

Cuando llegó al punto donde siempre se encontraban no vio a nadie alrededor así que se sentó a esperar, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando vio que se acercaba corriendo un joven castaño, no necesito más para saber que era Kurt.

-Hey, lo siento pero estábamos bailando y el mismo hombre horrible de siempre nos hecho del parque de nuevo –Kurt hablaba tan rápido que apenas podía entenderse lo que decía.

-¿Alguien hace que se vayan? –Pregunto Blaine confundido – ¿Se puede correr a alguien de un parque público?

-Aparentemente si

-Kurt, escucha, tengo que explicarte lo que pasó ese dia en el restaurante.

-Blaine olvídalo de verdad, creo que fui muy inmaduro al enojarme por eso –Kurt hizo una pausa para pararse frente a Blaine -Creo que me confundí con lo que pasó las veces que hemos estado saliendo.

-¿Te confundiste?

-Sí, pensé que estabas interesado en mí, ya sabes, románticamente –Kurt se sentía muy incómodo al hablar de lo que sentía pero debía ser honesto con Blaine.

-Oh, Kurt, por eso necesito que me escuches –Blaine se sentía muy nervioso –Me gustas, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero hay algo en ti que me hace sentir diferente, en el buen modo, Kurt, quisiera ser más que un amigo para ti.

Kurt se quedó helado al escuchar eso

-¿Pero la chica del restaurante? Es tu prometida, supongo que vas a casarte pronto.

-No Kurt, jamás me casaría con ella, no siento nada por Rachel, todo es culpa de mi padre, él quiere que me casé con ella para mantener la relación entre su familia y la mia.

-Eso es horrible y si, recuerdo que me dijiste que complacías en todo a tu padre, no me imaginaba que llegaras a tanto.

-Me siento vacío Kurt y tú me completas, mi vida es un infierno y necesito que me salves.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine, acaricio su mejilla con la mano y le susurró con cariño –Lo hare.

Kurt lo besó dulcemente, el respondió el beso tomando a Kurt de la cintura, ambos necesitados se besaron por lo que pareció una eternidad para ellos, una dulce y hermosa eternidad.

* * *

Cooper Anderson no estaba preparado para ver a su hermano besarse con un chico obviamente más joven que él, eso sí era impactante, había seguido a Blaine a sus misteriosas y repentinas salidas al parque y lo había visto quedar con este chico, pero lo que acababa de ver no tenía comparación, su hermano había besado a otro hombre a la vista de todos y no mostraba señales de arrepentimiento, al contrario, se había seguido caminando ahora de la mano del joven eso era una joya que no dudaba usar a su favor.

Kurt se sentía maravilloso al caminar por el parque de la mano de Blaine definitivamente estaba enamorado, tanto que se había atrevido a dar su primer beso y lo mejor de todo era que Blaine parecía sentir lo mismo por él.

-Blaine –dijo Kurt tímidamente -¿Qué crees hacer con lo de tu padre y la tal Rachel? Porque sabes, yo no quiero esconderme de nadie, ni ser el segundo de nada.

-No vas a ser el segundo de nada, aun no sé qué hare con ellos pero no te preocupes que se me ocurrirá algo pronto –dijo Blaine mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kurt.

-Blaine, necesitas saber que tengo 18 años –dijo Kurt soltando la mano de Blaine.

-Bien, no creo que ese sea un problema –dijo Blaine –Te juro que mis intenciones contigo son buenas.

Kurt comenzó a reírse y a Blaine le encantaba ver esa sonrisa, ambos siguieron caminando para acercar a Kurt a casa pues él seguía sin querer que su padre viera a Blaine.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya a casa –Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blaine y siguió su camino.

Cuando estaba por entrar a casa su padre estaba sentado leyendo, Blaine confundido siguió su camino directo a su habitación haciendo poco ruido.

-hola papá

-hola hijo –Blaine se quedó impactado con la respuesta que recibió de su padre que se sentó junto a él –Escucha Blaine, sé que todo esto del compromiso con Rachel es muy pronto pero tienes que entender que es necesario.

-Lo entiendo –Blaine aún se sentía inseguro de hablar con su padre –Solo que me habría gustado conocer más gente o al menos haber salido con alguien antes de un compromiso tan serio.

-Blaine, sé que esto es difícil. Es más te contaré un secreto –Su padre se acercó a él y hablo en voz baja -Yo jamás quise casarme con tu madre, mis padres lo decidieron por mí, yo era muy joven, incluso más de lo que tú eres ahora y estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

-¿Cómo era ella? –Pregunto Blaine

-Hermosa, se llamaba Elizabeth, nos conocíamos desde que éramos niños tus abuelos jamás lo vieron bien así que me alejaron de ella para que me casara con tu madre, jamás la volví a ver o saber sobre ella.

-Pero, papá –Blaine se sentía mal por escuchar la historia de su padre – ¿Nunca intentaste buscarla?

-No, poco a poco me di cuenta de que era lo mejor para todos. Blaine, aun eres joven pero te darás cuenta de que también será lo mejor para ti.

William se levantó de la silla y le revolvió el cabello con la mano a Blaine, él se quedó pensando en su padre y lo que le había contado, no quería eso para él, no lo entendía ahora ni quería aceptarlo nunca, Kurt era el indicado para él, lo sentía y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

* * *

Kurt estaba en su habitación haciendo su rutina nocturna, que era algo casi sagrado para él, tarareando cuando Finn entro.

-¡Finn! –Gritó Kurt –toca la puerta

-Lo siento, es rápido, Burt quiere hablar contigo, está en la cocina

-Gracias.

Kurt se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a su padre con un libro de cocina.

-¿Qué pasa papá? –pregunto Kurt con algo de temor por la respuesta que fuera a recibir.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Carole y quiero hacer algo especial para ella –dijo Burt sin mirar a Kurt a los ojos y con algo de pena.

-¿Quieres que le haga un pastel o algo?

-No, bueno si, en realidad quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo.

Kurt sorprendido por la petición de su padre contestó

-Claro, vamos, escoge algo del libro.

Ambos comenzaron a hojear el libro y encontraron un pastel de chocolate que la madre de Kurt le preparaba cuando era pequeño cada vez que era su cumpleaños.

-Creo que este sería perfecto.

-A tu madre le encantaba hacerlo para ti, yo nunca pude hacerlo aunque lo intente.

-No importa papá, lo que importa ahora es que lo intentemos juntos, a mamá le encantaría que se lo diéramos a alguien especial.

Comenzaron a cocinar el pastel para Carole y Kurt no podía creer lo bien que la estaba pasando con su padre.

-Papá, ¿puedo contarte algo? –dijo Kurt ya más seguro

-Bien, ¿qué te pasa? –Burt estaba nervioso.

-Sabes, creo que estoy enamorado.

-Y supongo que no es una chica de quien hablamos.

No –Kurt se asustó un poco –Pero si le dieras una oportunidad.

-No lo sé Kurt, esto es algo difícil para mí y lo sabes –Burt se alejó de él y salió de la cocina –Termina ese pastel yo vuelvo en un rato.

Kurt se sentía un poco culpable por la reacción de su padre pero al menos no había reaccionado violentamente al decirle que estaba enamorado y bueno, eso realmente era un avance.

* * *

**Por si quieren enterarse de las actualizaciones **

**Siganme en twitter: wickedklainer **

**o en facebook: Kate Criss Colfer Jb (solo avisen que son lectores de la fanfic :D)**

**Gracias. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) ) _**

**NUEVO CAPITULO. ESTA VEZ VAMOS A SABER UN POQUITO MAS SOBRE EL PADRE DE BLAINE Y SU RELACIÓN CON LA MADRE DE KURT.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS OPINIONES, QUE LES GUSTARIA VER MÁS O QUE NO LES GUSTA TANTO **

**SIN MÁS DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :D**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Blaine pasaba de su trabajo al parque con Kurt y de vez en cuando pasaba un rato con los chicos de Starkid pues había aceptado unirse a su grupo de teatro.

Cuando llegaba a casa su familia parecía tan tranquila que realmente pensaba que las cosas estaban mejorando, al menos su padre ya lo trataba como a un hijo y no como a un extraño, llegaba a pensar que lo estaba recuperando, aun quería que saliera con Rachel y de hecho los Berry ya estaban haciendo preparativos para la boda.

-Quiero que todo sea Blanco y perfecto –decía Rachel mientras recorrían el lugar que habían escogido para la recepción de la Boda –También quiero un escenario donde pueda cantar para todos mis invitados

-Mi princesa te aseguro que todo será perfecto –le contesto su padre –todo lo que tú quieras lo tendrás, yo me encargo de eso.

Siguieron caminando por el lugar que tenía un jardín grande y muy bello, Rachel quería estará ahí con Blaine y como ella lo decía casi un ejército de hombres que trabajaban con los Berry se dieron a la tarea de buscar a Blaine y llevárselo a la "Princesa".

* * *

Blaine estaba con Kurt en el parque, ambos esperaban a que los amigos de Kurt llegaran para que hicieran el flashmob que habían estado planeando cuando Kurt escondió su cara en el pecho de Blaine y le dijo.

-Ese es el hombre malo que hace que nos vayamos del parque

-¿Cuál? –Pregunto Blaine.

-Tú lo conoces Blaine, te vi con él –dijo Kurt molesto pero sin despegar su cara del pecho de Blaine.

-No veo a nadie.

Justo cuando está mirando alrededor pudo ver a los ojos al hombre del que Kurt le estaba hablando, estaba acompañado de varios hombres vestidos de negro que al verlo a él también, comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, Blaine intento alejarse junto con Kurt cuando escucho que alguien le grito, se dio la vuelta aun tomando la mano de Kurt y pudo ver a su padre acercarse a él.

-Blaine despídete de tu –hizo una pausa para despectivamente decir –amigo.

Blaine solo miro a Kurt quien le dio una mirada de comprensión y soltó su mano.

-Nos vemos luego Blaine –dijo Kurt y se fue evitando la furiosa mirada de William que ya se llevaba del brazo a Blaine escoltado por los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Ya que estaba en la camioneta junto a su padre, Blaine no estaba seguro de que decirle, lo había visto con Kurt y estaban tomados de la mano y seguramente había visto como lo había abrazado.

-Papá, quiero que sepas que lo que acaba de pasar –Comenzó a decir Blaine pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-En este momento Blaine, nos dirigimos al lugar en donde celebraremos tu boda con la adorable Rachel –William decía sin mirarlo –No quiero malas caras ni reproches de ningún tipo. Ya es hora de que te conviertas en un hombre maduro y centrado.

-Papá, tu sabes que yo no quiero casarme con Rachel así como –Blaine bajo la voz para asegurarse de que solo su padre lo escuchara –así como tú no querías casarte con mi madre.

-Sabía que no tenía que contarte eso.

-Papá por favor, no dejes que tu historia se repita conmigo –Blaine tomó las manos de su padre y lo miro directamente a los ojos –Déjame vivir mi propia historia de amor.

-¿Y con quien quieres vivir tu propia historia de amor?.-dijo William en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

Blaine estuvo a punto de mencionarle a su padre que Kurt era algo así como su novio, aun no estaba seguro de como su padre se tomaría la noticia de que estaba enamorado de un chico así que no dijo nada.

-Bueno, no lo sé, supongo que podría conocer a alguien.

-Lo ves, no sabes nada, quizá Rachel es la mujer de tu vida pero no quieres intentar nada porque eres necio y arrogante.

Las palabras de William habían herido a Blaine, lo estaba insultando de nuevo, era obvio que si mencionaba a Kurt perdería lo poco que había logrado con su padre.

-Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hacías en el parque con el vago ese?

-Es mi amigo, nos conocimos en el parque una vez y bueno me agrada, no creo que sea un vago.

-Tú que sabes, no lo conoces realmente

-Bueno quizá no lo conozco al 100 % pero se ve que es una buena persona.

.

William se quedó pensando en el joven con el que había visto a su hijo, ya lo había visto antes por su puesto, esos ojos azules no podía sacarlos de su mente pues sin querer aceptarlo los conocía muy bien.

_(Flashback:_

_William Anderson y Elizabeth Turner eran quizá la pareja de jóvenes enamorados más adorable del mundo, ella amaba todo de él, desde su cabello negro y su piel morena hasta su capacidad de liderazgo en todo lo que hacía y para él, los ojos azules de ella, su piel que parecía porcelana y su forma de ser tan ocurrente y dulce eran la perdición, desde el día en que se habían conocido supieron que eran almas gemelas._

_William amaba a Elizabeth tanto que estuvo a punto de desobedecer a sus padres quienes querían casarlo con una completa desconocida para él y escaparse con ella a cualquier lugar al que pudieran estar juntos, pero no lo hizo, jamás se atrevió a decirle que no a su familia._

_William no volvió a hablar con Elizabeth por mucho que el quisiera hacerlo, ella, cansada de su actitud que de pronto se volvió tan fría hasta el punto de ignorarla, cambio su grupo de amigos los cuales tenía en común con William, comenzó a juntarse con gente más sencilla, cuando se graduaron, William y Elizabeth no volvieron a hablarse nunca, él se volvió exitoso en el mundo bancario y uso sus nuevas influencias para investigar a Elizabeth, los resultados no tardaron en llegar diciendo que se había casado y tenía una vida sencilla junto a un tal Burt Hummel. William sintió tanto enojo de saber que Elizabeth era feliz a lado de otro hombre que decidió nunca intentar de nuevo buscar información sobre ella o alguien relacionado, años después le llego una invitación a una reunión de la generación y sus ganas de saber si Elizabeth estaría ahí volvieron, cuando le pregunto a una ex compañera quien también había sido la mejor amiga de Elizabeth si ella asistiría a la reunión, la ahora mujer se soltó a llorar y le colgó el teléfono, preocupado William mando a un investigador privado que no tardo más de tres días en traer la noticia de que Elizabeth había muerto hace unos meses._

_William sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, Elizabeth estaba muerta, el verdadero amor de su vida se había ido y jamás se pudo despedir de ella, jamás había podido pedirle perdón por abandonarla sin razón, esa noticia lo cambio para siempre, comenzó a odiar su vida y todo lo que lo rodeaba sin querer aceptar que a quien odiaba realmente era a el mismo por haber sido tan cobarde y permitir que lo alejaran de ella) _

* * *

Ya estaba confirmado para Kurt que el hombre que siempre los echaba del parque era el padre de Blaine, se sorprendió de lo pequeño que era el mundo aun así sabía que no era culpa de nadie más que de ese hombre cuando el resto de sus amigos llegaron se dio cuenta de que Finn no estaba con ellos pero no le presto mucha importancia, hicieron lo suyo y todos quedaron encantados como siempre, al darse cuenta de la hora Kurt comenzó a caminar a casa, sintiéndose un poco asustado de tener que ir solo. Kurt iba en lo suyo cuando chocó con una niña que se cayó para atrás y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento linda, ¿te lastime?

La niña tomo de la mano a Kurt y el la ayudo a levantarse, la niña se levantó y soltó fuertemente la mano de Kurt quien dio un paso atrás chocando con alguien grande que o tomo de los brazos, la niña se hizo a un lado y un chico un poco más bajo llego corriendo y le puso un pedazo de tela en la cara a Kurt y comenzó a golpearlo en el abdomen, el chico que lo sostenía de los brazos comenzó a reír y sintió que le arrojaban algo que lo llenaba de una especie de líquido, Kurt no podía ver nada pero escucho ya no solo a los dos chicos riendo, si no a muchos más que al mismo tiempo le gritaban cosas obscenas. El chico que lo sostenía de los brazos le arranco la camisa dejando su pecho descubierto, sintió como alguien más escribía algo en su pecho y luego fue arrojado a un lado de la banqueta con la cara aun cubierta y escuchando como todos se reían y se alejaban.

Kurt se miró el pecho tratando de leer las obscenidades que le habían escrito entre las que destacaban palabras como "maricon" y se vio también lleno de pintura rosa, quería comenzar a llorar pero no lo hizo se puso de pie y dijo

-Que ingeniosos fueron, solo que ni con esto apagaran al corazón de la gran manzana.


	7. Chapter 7

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) _**

**NUEVO CAPITULO. BLAINE POR FIN SERÁ SINCERO CON RACHEL Y SOBRE TODO CON EL MISMO, CONOCERÁN A UN NUEVO PERSONAJE Y SABRÁN QUE MÁS LE HICIERON AL POBRE KURT.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A "CANDY CRISS" POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME CAISTE DEL CIELO 3**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE TAMBIÉN DEJARON UN REVIEW O COMENTARON EN FACEBOOK QUE LES GUSTA ESTA FANFIC, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO, SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ PUES SIEMPRE ESCRIBO PENSANDO EN USTEDES. **

**SIN MÁS DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :D**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

Kurt estaba en casa reposando después de la paliza que le habían dado, estaba muy lastimado pero para el solo era necesario tomar un baño relajante y escuchar su playlist con las mejores canciones de los musicales de Broadway. Solo se recostó en la bañera y comenzó a tararear cuando tocaron la puerta.

* * *

Finn estaba en la sala pensando en lo impactante que había sido encontrar a Kurt en la situación en la que lo encontró, sabía que él era fuerte pero también sabía que Kurt solía esconder su dolor para no preocupar a nadie. Necesitaba hablar con él, saber si de verdad estaba bien y si había visto a quien lo atacó pues estaba dispuesto a vengarse y definitivamente no se tocaría el corazón al hacerlo.

Bajo hasta el sótano donde estaba la habitación de Kurt, caminó directamente a su baño privado y se animó a tocar la puerta.

-Kurt, ¿puedo pasar?

-Me estoy bañando Finn, no puedes esperar –gritaron desde el interior.

-Podría pero quiero hablar contigo

-Espera un minuto –Kurt salió de la bañera y se puso su bata favorita, salió del baño y se sentó en su cama a lado de Finn.

-¿Kurt, viste a alguien cuando te atacaron?

-No, aparte de la niña, no pude ver a nadie más, sospecho que esa niña era cómplice pero igual no la había visto nunca.

-Kurt, necesito que me digas de inmediato si ves a alguien sospechoso cuando salgas de casa, es más ya no quiero que salgas solo.

-Hey, hey, Finn, detente. ¿Cómo que ya no puedo salir solo?

-Kurt, no podemos permitir que te pase algo de nuevo, además debemos avisarle a Burt…

-No Finn, por favor, no le digas nada a Burt, no quiero preocuparlo.

-Él no se va a enterar por mí, te lo aseguro –Finn se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación –Tú tienes que decírselo. Por cierto, vístete por favor.

-Adoro cuando eres hermano protector.

Finn salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sabía perfectamente que Kurt no le diría nada a su padre así que él tenía que poner manos a la obra.

* * *

Kurt y Finn llegaron a la escuela como siempre, pero esta vez todos los miraban y se reían o hablaban en secreto entre ellos, Kurt ya estaba acostumbrado a esto pues siempre se reían de él por su ropa extravagante pero no estaba preparado para lo que se encontraría más adelante. Kurt llego al lugar a donde siempre colocaban los anuncios.

Carteles con frases de odio hace él y fotos de lo que le habían hecho llenaban la pizarra y pequeñas partes de casilleros que estaban cerca y sus compañeros muy lejos escandalizarse por las crueles imágenes le tomaban fotos a los carteles y a Kurt y se reían de él.

Kurt salió corriendo de la escuela lo más lejos que pudo, corrió tanto que no podía ver ni por donde iba porque las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. Se detuvo un segundo sin saber realmente donde estaba, se sentó en una orilla de la calle y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. No podía creer lo que le había pasado, no les había bastado con lastimarlo físicamente, también lo habían expuesto frente a todos en la escuela.

Estuvo intentando llamar a Blaine pero jamás contestó, por más que lo intento se dio por vencido y siguió llorando hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y lo golpeó el aroma a cigarro.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunto una voz que sonaba misteriosa y fuerte.

-Déjame en paz –dijo Kurt de mala gana haciéndose a un lado.

-Hey, quiero ser tu amigo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Kurt levanto la cabeza y vio a un joven vestido completamente de negro con tatuajes y algunas perforaciones además de mucho maquillaje y el cabello decolorado.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? –Pregunto Kurt. –Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Soy Elliot y te seguro mi pequeño amigo que no podría hacerte daño nunca. Yo vengo de ese tipo de vida.

Kurt se quedó pensando en lo que el joven le había dicho y odiaba que lo juzgarán así que no lo haría con aquel joven solo porque tenía tatuajes.

-¿Podrías apagar tu cigarro? No lo soporto.

Elliot lanzó el humo lejos de la cara de Kurt y pago su cigarro en el piso.

-Listo –dijo Elliot mientras se levantaba y le extendía su mano a Kurt. – Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Te llevo a casa?

Kurt no dudo en tomar su mano y seguirlo al fin que podía perder.

* * *

Blaine estaba en el lugar en el que se "celebraría" su boda con Rachel.

Había recibido varias llamadas y mensajes de Kurt pero decidió no contestarlas porque no quería meterse en problemas con su padre, de todos modos no sería nada importante seguro Kurt estaba aburrido y quería contarle los nuevos chismes de su escuela.

Cuando llego a donde estaba el resto de la gente y vio a Rachel que se veía bastante incomoda sentada en una pequeña silla y con un vestido demasiado grande, se acercó a ella y la saludo sin muchos ánimos.

-Hola Rachel, ¿Cómo estás?

-Baaaaah –dijo Rachel también sin ganas –Si solo quieres ser cortes mejor ahórratelo.

A Blaine le sorprendió la actitud de Rachel que de pronto era desganada así que se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Estas bien? –Blaine apenas había terminado de hablar cuando la madre de Rachel se acercó a ellos.

-Deberían recorrer el lugar para que lo conozcan mejor –dijo en un tono de falsa emoción.

Blaine se levantó y le ofreció el brazo a Rachel para que pudieran recorrer el lugar los dos solo y quizá aprovechar para que hablaran más en privado. Mientras más se alejaban ellos dos se iban relajando más.

-Rachel, ¿puedo ser sincero contigo? –pregunto Blaine un poco tímido.

-Supongo –contestó Rachel.

-No puedo casarme contigo, estoy enamorado de alguien más y de verdad necesito estar con él.

-¿Él? ¡Oh Dios, Eres gay!

-Si pero cállate –dijo Blaine cubriéndole la boca con sus manos.

-Quiero conocerlo –Rachel estaba emocionada y daba brinquitos mientras caminaban por todo el jardín –Tengo que saber todo de él.

-Está bien –dijo Blaine sorprendido, realmente no se había esperado esa reacción y menos de Rachel –te llevaré a que lo conozcas.

Rachel se lanzó sobre Blaine para abrazarlo y este la recibió con gusto, a lo lejos William los miraba y comenzaba a pensar que por fin Blaine estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

* * *

Kurt y Elliot caminaron hasta la casa del primero mientras iban hablando detalladamente de todo lo que le había pasado, Elliot lo comprendió muy bien pues había pasado por cosas similares. Llegaron a la puerta y se despidieron.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa Elliot y también por escucharme aunque no me conozcas.

-No es nada, todos a veces necesitamos un par de oídos extra.

Kurt abrazo a Elliot y entró a su casa, dentro estaban Burt, Carole y Finn sentados en la sala, parecía que habían estado horas ahí solo viendo la puerta.

-¡Kurt! –gritaron todos cuando entro, Carole corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo mientras Burt estaba justo a su lado dándole la mirada más severa que le hubiesen dado antes.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? –Gritó Burt –Tu hermano vino corriendo a contarnos todo. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te atacaron?

-Lo siento, yo no quería preocuparte –Kurt estaba llorando –No quería que te avergonzaras de mí.

-Me avergüenza más que seas un cobarde y no hablo de que no te defendieras si no de que no tuvieras el valor de decirme que te lastimaron.

Las lágrimas de Kurt corrieron el maquillaje que había usado en su rostro para esconder sus moretones, Burt se acercó a él y puso su mano en su mejilla.

-Déjame verte bien.

Kurt se quitó el resto del maquillaje con la orilla de su camiseta dejando ver sus moretones.

-¿Cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo?

-Papá… Yo…-Kurt miró a Finn quien estaba abrazando a Carole que también estaba llorando.

-Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte –dijo Burt severamente.

Kurt corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró ahí, se tiró a su cama y comenzó a llorar, lloro todo lo que no había llorado desde el día del ataque, necesitaba abrazar a alguien y poder desahogarse con él, necesitaba a Blaine. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Blaine, espero a que sonara y sonara hasta que contestaron.

-"¿_Blaine?"_

Blaine escucho la afectada voz de Kurt y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

**"_Kurt, ¿Qué te pasó?_"**

**"**_Blaine, te necesito, por favor, ven a verme"_

**_"Claro, ¿Dónde puedo verte?"_**

**_"_**_Estoy en mi casa, no puedo salir por ahora pero necesito que vengas"_

_"**Está bien, ahí estaré".**_

Y Kurt fue el que colgó primero el teléfono, se volvió a acostar en su cama tratando de calmarse y pensando en que en un rato volvería a ver a Blaine.

Mientras Blaine tenía que encontrar una excusa para zafarse del lugar en el que estaba sin que su padre se diera cuenta pues no podía arriesgarse a que descubriera a donde iba.

* * *

**¿CREEN QUE BLAINE LLEGUE PARA VER A KURT? **

**¿QUE OPINAN DE LA REACCIÓN DE BURT ?**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES NUEVAMENTE POR LEER ESTA FANFIC 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) _**

**NUEVO CAPITULO. **

**SE QUE ME HE TARDADO PERO ESTOY ADELANTANDO PARA ASÍ YA NO ATRASARME TANTO :)**

**ESTA VEZ QUIERO AGRADECERLE ESPECIALMENTE A "JAZMIN DIAZ" POR SU PUBLICACIÓN EN FACEBOOK. JAZMIN, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ, ESE DIA NO ESTABA PASANDOLA MUY BIEN Y TU MENSAJE ME ALEGRO LA SEMANA COMPLETA :') **

**A TODOS LOS QUE TAMBIÉN DEJARON UN REVIEW O COMENTARON EN FACEBOOK QUE LES GUSTA ESTA FANFIC, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO, SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ PUES SIEMPRE ESCRIBO PENSANDO EN USTEDES.**

**SIN MÁS DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :D**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

Blaine intento salir del lugar lo más rápido de podía correr cuando Cooper lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Blainey?

-Déjame Cooper tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué, tu novio te llamó para para que lo pasees en el parque otra vez?

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.

-No te hagas el inocente Blaine, yo sé perfectamente que sabes de lo que te hablo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto –Blaine empujo a Cooper y salió corriendo, afuera estaba el chofer de su padre a quien le pidió que lo llevara a casa de Kurt, para suerte de Blaine, el hombre acepto sin hacer más preguntas pues Blaine no quería hablar, solo quería ver a Kurt.

Tardaron un poco en encontrar la casa exacta de Kurt, ya estando afuera Blaine le mando un mensaje a Kurt.

**_-"Kurt, ya estoy afuera de tu casa"_**

Blaine espero una respuesta que no tardó mucho en llegar.

_-"Espera donde estas, no te muevas"._

Blaine bajó de la camioneta y se quedó esperando un momento con la mirada fija en la casa cuando vio que alguien estaba saliendo graciosamente de una de las ventanas, por supuesto era Kurt. Así como salió comenzó a correr para donde estaba Blaine.

-¡Blaine! –grito Kurt aliviado mientras lo abrazaba.

-Kurt, ¿qué paso? Sonabas muy mal en el teléfono.

Kurt se separó de Blaine y este pudo ver bien a Kurt, su cara estaba llena de moretones y se veía que también su cuerpo estaba muy herido. Lo ayudó a subir a la camioneta y ahí pudieron hablar más tranquilos.

-Kurt, cuéntame que te pasó.

-Unos tipos me atacaron y me golpearon cuando iba hacia mi casa hace un par de días, sospecho que van a la escuela conmigo pero realmente no importa.

-¿Cómo que no importa? –Blaine se molestó con que Kurt le restará importancia a lo que había pasado.

-¿Pero ya estás bien?

-Más o menos, mejor que hace unos días eso sí.

-Kurt…

-Bien, no estoy bien, estoy muy adolorido, pero eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que mi padre se molestó conmigo porque no le dije nada y creo que ahora me odia.

-Tu padre no puede odiarte, quizá solo se enojó porque lo preocupaste pero un padre no puede odiar a su hijo.

-¿de verdad crees lo que me estás diciendo?

Blaine lo pensó un momento, ¿de verdad creía que un padre era incapaz de odiar a su propio hijo?

-Olvídalo, creo que necesitas descansar un poco, será mejor que regreses a casa.

-¡Pero Blaine! –Dijo Kurt en tono de protesta –Mi hermano me traiciono y le contó todo a mi padre y ahora está muy enojado conmigo y no quiere verme, es incómodo estar ahí, llévame al parque.

-No Kurt, es mejor que descanses.

-¡Blaine! –Protestó Kurt.

-Está bien –Era obvio que Blaine no podía negarse a nada de lo que Kurt le pidiera, solo bastaba con que lo mirara fijo pero tiernamente para que el moreno quisiera darle el mundo entero –Sube, te llevaré en el auto.

Kurt subió dando brinquitos y Blaine detrás de él, todo el camino Blaine estuvo preguntándole a Kurt por lo que le había pasado pero él no contestaba mucho, se distraía hablando de otras cosas que en ese momento Blaine no creía importante.

Cuando llegaron Kurt bajo rápido y comenzó a correr en dirección a un grupo de chicos que ahí estaban, cuando Blaine los alcanzó se dio cuenta de que aquellos chicos estaban llenos de tatuajes, perforaciones y estaban fumando, Blaine se sintió un poco atemorizado pero aun así siguió a Kurt.

-Hey Elliot –grito Kurt mientras agitaba las manos.

Blaine vio a un chico que devolvió el saludo animado y además se levantaba para abrazar a Kurt, esto no le pareció bien así que lo alcanzó y se paró justo detrás de él.

-Blaine quiero presentarte a Elliot, es mi amigo, Elliot, él es Blaine

-Su novio –interrumpió Blaine recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Kurt.

-Wow, así que tú eres el que no contesta las llamadas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Blaine confundido y molesto por el tono en el que Elliot lo había dicho.

-No, bueno si, él es, pero no me contesto porque estaba fuera de la ciudad –trató de explicar Kurt confundiendo más a Blaine.

-Claro –dijo Elliot sin creerle a Kurt -¿Cómo sigues Kurt?

-Mucho mejor, mejor ahora que ya está Blaine aquí.

-¿Quieren tomar algo? –Preguntó Elliot divertido.

-Claro que si –respondió Kurt animado –A Blaine y a mí nos encantaría.

Blaine vio a todos los chicos que acompañaban a Elliot levantarse y comenzar a caminar, Elliot les dijo que los siguieran pero antes Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le dijo al oído.

-No creo que esta sea una buena idea.

-No seas prejuicioso Blaine, son buenos chicos, por muy rudos que parezcan.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo incitó a seguirlo, pero Blaine no se movió.

-Solo será un rato, después podemos ir a donde tú quieras –dijo Kurt al oído de Blaine en un tono que hizo que este se estremeciera por completo.

Ambos siguieron a Elliot y a sus amigos a un pequeño y oscuro bar en el que sonaba rock muy pesado y estaba apenas iluminado por luces de neón, el olor a alcohol y cigarro eran muy fuertes y había algunos chicos, aparentemente ebrios, tirados en los pasillos. Blaine se sentía muy incómodo en ese lugar, pero parecía muy emocionado mirando todo lo que había alrededor.

Todos llegaron y se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa, todos hablaban e incluían a Kurt en sus pláticas, Blaine solo estaba sentado a su lado mirando. Una chica entró con una jarra llena de una bebida que Blaine no conocía y vio como todos bebían de ella y se la pasaban al de junto. Cuando tocó el turno de Blaine, este la rechazo y la pasó al chico que estaba a lado de Kurt, pero antes de que la tomará, Kurt se la quitó de las manos y le dio un gran trago al momento en el que todos gritaron y aplaudieron, siguieron pasando la jarra y Blaine estaba sorprendido de cómo se estaba comportando Kurt, después de todo era la primera vez que lo veía ingerir alcohol.

Blaine no podía estar más incómodo ahí cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo revisó y vio un mensaje de su padre en el que solo le decía que quería verlo en casa en media hora, tenía que correr o no llegaría, pero no podía dejar a Kurt con esos chicos así que se acercó a él y le dijo.

-Kurt, mi padre me busca, tengo que irme, vámonos, te dejaré en tu casa.

-No quiero –respondió Kurt en un tono que indicaba que había bebido suficiente.

-Vámonos Kurt.

Blaine se levantó y tomó a Kurt del brazo, este lo miró pero entendió a Blaine y también se levantó.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Kurt –Adiós chicos, fue un placer beber con ustedes.

Todos rieron y se despidieron de Kurt, Blaine se apresuró a salir del bar para encontrarse con el aire de la ciudad que por primera vez lo sentía como el mas limpio y fresco del mundo.

Regresaron al parque corriendo y subieron a la camioneta que los estaba esperando, Kurt se sentó encima de Blaine y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, Blaine respondía a algunos besos pero el sabor a alcohol lo desalentaba un poco.

Llegaron a la casa de Kurt y Finn estaba sentado afuera mirando hacia la calle.

-¿Kurt? –preguntó Finn cuando lo vio bajar de la camioneta.

-Hola Finn –le gritó Kurt en respuesta mientras se acercaba con Blaine-¿Qué pasa?

-El perro de Quinn escapó, lo busqué en todo el vecindario pero no aparece.

-Diría que lo siento pero realmente me alegra que esa bola de pelos pulgosa ya no este por aquí.

-Kurt…-Lo reprendió Finn.

-¿Qué?

-Toma, si llegas a verla por favor avísame, o a Kurt –Finn le dio un volante a Blaine con una fotografía del pequeño perro que había sido la causa de que conociera a Kurt.

-Claro, estaré pendiente –dijo Blaine –Bien, adiós Kurt.

Adiós Blaine –dijo Kurt y luego le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y regresó a la camioneta, vio como Kurt le lanzaba pequeños besos y como Finn los veía algo desconcertado. La reacción de Kurt lo había sorprendido pero a la vez no le extrañaba pues al fin de cuentas, Kurt era su novio.


	9. Chapter 9

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) _**

**NUEVO CAPITULO. **

**MÁS DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :D**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

Blaine llegó a casa y encontró a todos ahí, incluso a los Berry, le pareció extraño el ver a su padre cambiar de una mirada preocupada a una de alivio cuando lo vio entrar y como Rachel corría a abrazarlo.

-¡Blaine! –Gritó Rachel al abrazarlo y guiñarle un ojo –Nos tenías preocupados

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó William mientras se acercaba a Blaine –Rachel nos dijo que te sentías muy mal y por eso te fuiste tan deprisa.

-Claro –dijo Blaine confundido –Ya estoy mejor.

Blaine subió a su habitación diciendo que aún quería descansar y aprovecho que ya se encontraba solo para llamar a Kurt, esperando que estuviera bien pues no parecía la mejor idea del mundo haberlo dejado en su casa casi ebrio y por lo que le había dicho, con toda su familia enojada.

Espero a que contestará el teléfono y recordó lo que había dicho Elliot "_Wow, así que tú eres el que no contesta las llamadas" _¿A qué se refería cuando dijo eso? Kurt contesto luego de un par de timbrazos y su voz tenía rastros de que había estado llorando.

-_¿Qué pasa Kurt? _

**_-Nada, es solo que me siento tan solo, mi padre ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me fui toda la tarde._**

_-Oh, Kurt, tranquilo, yo estoy contigo, no estás solo._

_-**Supongo que sí.**_

Aún había una nota triste en su voz.

_-Créeme Kurt, de algún modo hemos pasado por cosas similares con nuestras familias, quisiera que me creyeras cuando te digo que estoy contigo._

**_-Gracias Blaine pero creo que las palabras no son suficientes._**

Y Kurt colgó el teléfono dejando a Blaine pensando en cómo podía demostrarle a Kurt que podía confiar en él y que no estaba solo.

Al día siguiente Blaine estaba en el parque por la mañana con Joey ensayando una pequeña obra que presentarían, Blaine era malísimo actuando pero los chicos le tenían paciencia y le daban consejos, en uno de los descansos que se dieron Blaine le platicó a Joey lo que pasaba entre él y Kurt pidiéndole ayuda para que Kurt pudiera entenderlo.

-Por qué no le haces una pancarta que diga, "Kurt Hummel, eres el amor de mi vida y espero yo ser el tuyo, te amo y estoy contigo en los tiempos dificultosos"

-Creo que es algo pretensioso y no estoy seguro de que "dificultoso" sea una palabra.

-Bueno, hazle un dibujo, todo el mundo ama los dibujos.

-No se dibujar, soy pésimo para todo eso.

-Bien, cántale una canción

-No conozco ninguna que describa lo que quiero decirle a Kurt.

-Escríbele una, no es tan difícil, nosotros escribimos nuestras propias canciones.

-No se escribir canciones, ni poemas ni cartas –Blaine lo dijo en un tono molesto pues realmente estaba enojado, más que nada, con él mismo.

-Puedo ayudarte, te doy la clave del éxito, escribes la canción para Kurt y luego se la cantas.

-¿Nada más? Tampoco se cantar, eso es para gente con talento no para mí.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

-Ninguna pero…

-¡Eso es! –Grito Joey -¿Cómo sabes que no puedes si nunca lo has intentado?

-Esa frase ya está muy trillada.

-Bien, entonces no le digas nada a Kurt, déjalo en su fortaleza a la que no puedes entrar.

-No, espera –Blaine dijo cansado –Enséñame a escribirle una canción a Kurt, es la única manera en la que entenderá lo que quiero decirle.

-¡Así se habla! Lo primero que tienes que hacer es sentarte frente a una hoja de papel y escribir todo lo que quieras que Kurt sepa. Luego lo traes a mí, le daré ritmo y se la cantarás a todo lo que tus pequeños pulmones den.

-Está bien –dijo Blaine al fin cediendo –Lo haré.

Blaine estaba en su habitación aburrido, se suponía que todavía estaba algo débil así que procuraba no salir mucho de ahí, Estaba muy aburrido y encontró en su ventana una hermosa paloma blanca, de algún modo le recordó a Kurt y tomó su teléfono para tomarle una fotografía y mandársela, pero cuando estaba a punto de fotografiar a la paloma su teléfono marcaba la memoria llena, lo cual lo extraño pues él jamás guardaba nada y mucho menos tomaba fotos, revisó sus archivos y encontró una extensa galería de fotos suyas tomadas en muy malos ángulos y lo que más lo sorprendió fue que esa galería también estaba formada por fotos de Kurt haciendo caras graciosas. Blaine no sabía en qué momento había tomado Kurt todas esas fotos pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que las amaba, sobre todo las de Kurt, se quedó mirando especialmente una de ellas, en la que Kurt tenía una gran sonrisa y atrás podía verse a él con una cara que parecía sorprendido.

Le resultaba tan divertida y a la vez linda que decidió imprimirla varias veces para ponerla en su habitación y también en la oficina. Una vez que la tenía en un pequeño marco, miró a Kurt, y comenzó a escribir todo lo que quería decirle al verdadero Kurt, una vez que terminó llamó a Joey para decirle que la letra de la canción para Kurt estaba lista.

Kurt estaba calentando para el flashmob que iba a presentar hasta que escuchó que muchas personas hablaban al mismo tiempo, esto llamó su atención pues _"pocas veces el corazón de la gran manzana no era el centro de atención_" pensó mientras se acercaba, ahí pudo ver algunas caras conocidas, su público por supuesto y a Blaine, se sorprendió de verlo con los chicos que hacían teatro callejero pues él creía que eran mucho más freaks que él. Los vio con instrumentos y a Blaine al frente de todos, se paró detrás de varias personas pero algunos chicos comenzaron a empujarlo hacia adelante, quedó frente a Blaine y este hablo claro y fuerte (_por primera vez_).

-Kurt, sé que has pasado por momentos difíciles, y quiero que sepas que no estás solo, yo te amo y no tengo miedo de decirlo, sé que amas la música, así que creo que esta es la mejor manera de decirte esto –Blaine comenzó a gritar. -¡TE AMO KURT HUMMEL!

Todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir, al mismo tiempo los chicos comenzaron a tocar y Blaine, más seguro que nunca, comenzó a cantar para el amor de su vida.

_"I've been alone _

_Surrounded by darkness _

_I've seen how heartless _

_The world can be _

_I've seen you crying _

_You felt like it's hopeless _

_I'll always do my best _

_To make you see _

_Baby, you're not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through _

_Now I know it ain't easy _

_But it ain't hard trying _

_Every time I see you smiling _

_And I feel you so close to me _

_And you tell me _

_Baby, you're not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through _

_I still have trouble _

_I trip and stumble _

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes _

_I look for reasons _

_But I don't need 'em _

_All I need is to look in your eyes _

_And I realize _

_Baby I'm not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down _

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_You know our love is all we need _

_Our love is all we need to make it through"_

Los dos muchachos estaban llorando, Kurt porque por fin había encontrado el amor que tanto buscaba y necesitaba, y Blaine porque por fin había superado su miedo a lo que los demás pudieran decir de él y se había atrevido a amar profunda y sinceramente.

Kurt corrió a abrazar a Blaine y se besaron apasionadamente sin importarles que los estuvieran viendo un montón de desconocidos, un beso que tenía el único fin de sellar una promesa de amor.

* * *

**LA CANCIÓN ES "NOT ALONE OBVIAMENTE DEL SEÑOR DARREN CRISS.**

**SOY MALISIMA CON LOS MANIPS PERO HICE LO QUE PUDE XD **

**SUPONGAMOS QUE LA FOTO QUE ENCONTRÓ BLAINE ES ALGO ASÍ:**

** /p/sIgjjaFssC/?modal=true **

**Solo peguen el enlace ;)**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SU OPINIÓN ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) _**

**NUEVO CAPITULO, DISCULPEN QUE SEA HASTA AHORA Y TAN CORTO PERO NO QUERÍA DEJARLOS ABANDONADOS. **

**TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO, NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS  
**

**MÁS DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :D**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

Rachel caminaba sola después del gimnasio por el parque cuando fue empujada por un muchacho que estaba pegando carteles en los postes.

-¡Fíjate! –Gritó Rachel -¿Quieres matarme?

-Lo, lo lamento–dijo el muchacho mientras se giraba para quedar frente a ella, esto habría sido posible si no fuera por la diferencia tan notoria de estaturas.

Finn se quedó mirando a la chica que tenía frente a él, "_es hermosa"_ pensó y extendió su mano con intensión de estrecharla con la de la muchacha.

-Soy Finn –dijo apresuradamente

-Rachel –dijo algo extrañada pero alagada –No te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nuevo?

-No, vivo algo lejos de aquí, estoy buscando a mi perro, bueno, realmente es de mi novia Quinn –dijo Finn torpemente

-Ya veo –dijo Rachel desalentada –Suerte con eso

Rachel comenzó a caminar y Finn la detuvo tomándola delicadamente del brazo.

-llámame –le extendió un cartel de los que estaba pegando -digo, si lo llegas a ver, mi número está en el cartel.

-Seguro –Rachel tomó el cartel para llevarlo con ella –lo haré.

Y se alejó de ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción dejando a Finn con sentimiento muy parecido.

Kurt pasaba con Blaine todos los días después de la escuela, pero jamás se perdía una presentación, al ser "_El corazón de la gran manzana" _ tenía responsabilidades que cumplir.

Blaine amaba pasar tiempo con Kurt, después de todo él había hecho que se atreviera a hacer cosas que antes habrían parecido una locura total.

Kurt quería que Blaine conociera a su padre y a Carole, sabía que no era la mejor idea del mundo pero no quería ocultarle nada a Burt, así que lo invitó a cenar en su casa. Por lo que preparó una gran cena y se puso uno de sus mejores atuendos.

-Para que es todo esto –Dijo Burt confundido

-Es para la cena de esta noche papá, tenemos un invitado especial.

-¿Se puede saber quién es?

-Por ahora no –le dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa.

Burt no había visto a su hijo con una sonrisa tan grande o con los ojos tan brillantes debía ser buena señal porque su hijo no se ponía así por nada.

La tarde cayó y los Hummel-Hudson esperaban por el invitado tan especial que Kurt había invitado.

La hora llegó y Kurt corrió a la puerta, antes de abrir se giro para quedar de frente a su confundida familia y les dijo.

-Papá, yo sé que vas a enojarte por esto pero te pido que trates de ocultarlo y lo escuches, después me encerrare y me convertiré en monje si quieres, pero te ruego que mantengas la mente abierta.

Burt empezó a sospechar desde ese momento de lo que se trataba pero acepto comportarse bien.

Kurt abrió la puerta y todos pudieron ver a Blaine, con un atuendo perfecto, el cabello bien peinado y una pajarita que cerraba con broche de oro. Blaine le sonrió a Kurt al verlo y este se sonrojo.

-Papá, Carole, Finn –dijo Kurt tomando del brazo a Blaine –Él es Blaine, mi novio.

\- Blaine Anderson –dijo Blaine –Mucho gusto.

Burt sintió como todo lo que temía se había cumplido, pero al ver a Kurt y su mirada brillante, no pudo hacer más que seguir el plan.

-Burt Hummel, él padre –dijo estrechando la mano de Blaine.

Kurt los dirigió a todos a la mesa y se sentó junto a Blaine, no dejaban de mirarse y sonreírse.

La cena pasaba sin contratiempos, Blaine hablaba animadamente con Finn y Carole de temas muy simples, pero Burt no participaba mucho hasta que comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Blaine.

-Y Blaine, ¿estudias o a qué te dedicas? –pegunto Burt seriamente

-Trabajo señor, mi padre es banquero y yo trabajo para él.

-¿Si sabes que Kurt solo tiene 18 años?

Sí señor, yo amo a Kurt y lo respeto –Blaine ya no sabía que decir, sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera ofendería a Burt y haría que lo alejaran de Kurt.

Por su parte Kurt, estaba muriéndose de vergüenza de lo que Burt le preguntaba a Blaine.

-Bien, más te vale jovencito

Hubo un silencio incomodo que se cortó cuando Finn se levantó por el postre, Burt siguió dándole miradas de advertencia a Blaine cada vez que tomaba a Kurt de la mano, pero lo entendía, no debía ser fácil para un padre una situación así.

Se sentaron en la sala luego de cenar y siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche.

-Bien Kurt, creo que ya es hora de que Blaine se vaya a su casa.

Blaine un poco confundido y Kurt muriéndose de la pena, se miraron y se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Sí, mucho gusto señor Hummel, señora, Finn –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa –tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos, Kurt siempre habla de ustedes.

Todos se despidieron de Blaine y Kurt lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Lo siento Blaine, disculpa a mi papá

-Lo hace porque te ama, es lógico, no me conoce y de repente ya soy tu novio.

Kurt sonrió ante lo que dijo Blaine, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que su padre lo amara tanto que no quisiera que nadie lo lastimara o lo apartara de él y Blaine no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos del amor que Burt había demostrado por Kurt.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :) **


End file.
